Surat Kecil
by HyuugaRara-Hime
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, si Hyuuga buangan yang bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, si pangen es Uchiha. pertemuan yang membongkar rahasia kelam Hinata yang membuat Sasuke ingin membuat hari-hari Hinata menjadi berwarna. #gak bisa buat summary


Disclaimer: Naruto punya Ojii-san MK

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha Hinata Hyuuga

Rate: T

Genre: Drama Family

Warning: Ooc, Miss Typo, alur cepat, ancur, abal- abal ky author nya, susah di pahami, dan sehancur- ancurnya

A/N: Fanfic ini fanfic SasuHina bagi yg tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back!

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, si Hyuuga buangan yang bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, si pangen es Uchiha. pertemuan yang membongkar rahasia kelam Hinata yang membuat Sasuke ingin membuat hari-hari Hinata menjadi berwarna. #gak bisa buat summary

" tanda berbicara biasa

' tanda berbicara dalam hati

Chap. 1

Pertemuan

Hinata's pov

Aku Hyuuga Hinata anak ke- 2 dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hitomi. Aku mempunyai adik perempuan dan kakak laki-laki yaitu Hyuuga Hanabi dan Hyuuga Neji. Ibuku meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Aku termasuk anak yang tidak di anggap keberadaan-Ku oleh keluarga dan clan ku sendiri, karna kemampuan ku tidak sehebat kemampuan saudara-saudari ku. Aku tidak mempunyai teman dalam artian teman yang sebenarnya. Yah selama ini yang menemani-ku hanyalah hujan dan buku diary ku. Aku ingin hidup seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Aku ingin mempunyai keluarga yang utuh yang dapat menyayangiku sepenuh hati.

End of Hinata's pov

'Hujan'

Aku slalu menunggu

Menunggu KehadiranMu

Aku rindu denganMu

Bunyi detik-detik airMu

Yang dapat menenggelamkan

Menenggelamkan tangisanKu

Derasnya airMu

Yang dapat menyapu

Menyapu air mataKu

..Hujan..

Kaulah teman curhatKu

Kaulah tempat mengeluarkan

Mengeluarkan apa yangku pendam

kaulah tempatKu untuk mengadu

..Hujan..

Kaulah temen yang kumiliki

Kaulah sahabat terbaikKu

TiadaKu punyaselain diriMu

Ingin Ku simpan diriMu

Yang hanya untukKu

Tapi ku tetep bersyukur

Adanya dengan diriMu

Terima kasih wahai sahabatKu

Normal pov

Matahari telah kembali dari persembunyiannya. Yg menandakan hari sudah pagi. Kicau-kicauan burung yang membangunkan bangun pagi Hinata yang nyenyak.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Hinata kepada Keluarganya yang baru saja duduk di meja makan.

"_" tidak ada di antara mereka yang satu orangpun menjawab sapaan Hinata

'Aku telah selesai makan. akupun langusung pergi berangkat ke sekolah.

Di KIHS (Konoha Internacional High School)

'Sekolah ini masih terlihat sepi karna Aku datang terlalu pagi.

Tidak ku sadari sekarang mulai banyak siswa-siswi yang mulai berdatangan. Kututup buku yang tadi ku baca. Tidak ada satu orang pun di antara mereka yang mau mengajak ku untuk ngobrol. Tapi hal ini sudah biasa bagiku.

Waktu Pulang Sekolah

'Setelah sampai di rumah Aku langsung mengganti pakaianKu. Setelah Aku siap langsung saja Ku sambar biolaKu. Langsung Aku pergi ke tempat Aku bekerja, disana Aku sebagai pelayan Cafe. Walaupun Clan Ku dari golongan Clan kaya raya tapi tidak pernah Aku meminta 1yen pun pada KeluargaKu. Selama ini yang membiayai uang sekolahKu adalah Aku sendiri'

Sasuke's Pov

Awal perjumpaanKu dengan gadis itu, yang kurasa sebuah takdir. Aku hobi memotret. Aku ingin mengabadikan setiap momen dalam hidupku dan mengenangnya kembali kelak. Hobi memotret inilah yang membawaKu pada gadis cantik itu... Hinata Hyuuga.

Waktu itu, Aku tengah berjalan di sekitar danau. Aku tak pernah keberatan berjalan jauh demi mendapatkan potret yang memuaskan, kaki ini membawaku melangkah kemanapun yang ku inginkan. Saat memotret dan mencari bahan untuk di potret di waktu itulah Aku merasakan kebebasan. Di saat Aku sedang asik memotret Aku mendengar suara biola yang sedang dimaikan. Ku ikuti dari mana bunyi itu berasal. Aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang memaikan biolanya dengan mata yang tertutup menandakan dia sangat menghayati apa yang sedang dia maikan. Langsung ku potret dia, tak akan Ku sia-siakan pemandangan yang indah yang sudah tersaji di depan mataKu. Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya di danau ini. Dia melihat ke arahKu. Karna Aku sudah ketahuan apa yang ku lakukan langsung saja Aku menghampiri dia. Sangat jelas dia wanita yang paling cantik yang pernah Ku lihat selain Okaa-san Ku, Mungkin! Rona pipi di pipinya yang gempil dan rambut indigo sepunggung dengan menggunakan poni rata membuat dia semakin cantik di tambah dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

Baru kali ini Aku tertarik dengan seorang perempua, Dan yang memulai obrolan di antara kami adalah Aku? sangat beda dengan sikapKu yang biasanya sangat dingin apalagi pada seorang perempuan. Sangat tidak Aku sekali.

"Hay" sapa Sasuke dengan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat tampan

"H..hay" jawab Hinata tergagap-gagap karena gugup

"pemainanMu dalam memaikan biola sangat indah" Puji Sasuke

"Arigatou" Jawab Hinata dengan rona pipi yang semakin jelas

"Douita" jawab Sasuke

Keheningan pun terjadi di antara mereka, tak ada di antara mereka yang mau memecahkan keheningan tsb. sang perempuan terlalu pemalu untuk memulai obrolan sedangkan dengan sang pria terlalu gengsi untuk memulai obrolan.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namanku Sasuke dan Kau?" kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Nam..namaku Hinata" jawab Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan kegagapanya.

Dan percakapan yang cukup lama pun terjadi.

"An..Ano Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang" kata Hinata dengan Keberanianya

"Apa Aku boleh ikut pergi ketempatMu bekerja?" tanya Sasuke

"Hai"

Sekarang Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai di cafe di mana Hinata bekerja.

"Sepertinya Aku mengenal pemilik cafe ini" kata Sasuke melihat cafe tempat Hinata bekerja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"kau tidak percaya? mari ku temukan kau dengan pemilik cafe in!" menarik Hinata ke sebuah ruangan di cafe ini.

tok..tok..tok ketuk Sasuke

"Masuk" jawab orang yang di dalam

"Tumben kau baka Otouto pergi ke sini" kata orang yang di dalam tadi dengan gaya yang menyelidik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seadanya

"Apa karna gadis manis ini kau datang ke tempatKu?" katanya melihat ke arah Hinata lalu tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang artinya menandakan sesuatu

"Perkenalkan Aku Itachi Uchiha aniki nya Sasuke dan namaMu? kata Itachi memperkenalkan diri.

"A..ano Saya Hinata. Saya bekerja di cafe milik anda Itachi-san"jawab Hinata

"Owh. sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Itachi

"Tadi" jawab Sasuke sekenanya

SKIP time

Sejak saat itulah pertemanan Sasuke dan Hinata berawal.

Hinata's pov

KehidupanKu sekarang menjadi lebih berwarna di bandingkan kehidupanKu yang dulu. Sekarang Aku sudah mempunyai teman dalam artian teman yang sebenarnya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang tidak sengaja ku temui di danau 5 bulan yang lalu. Pria yang mau menemani hari-hariku, pria yang mau mendengar permainan biolaKu, pria yang mau menunggu Aku bekerja. Aku senang bisa kenal dengan pria yang seperti Sasuke-kun.

end of Hinata pov

Sasuke pov

Baru kali ini Aku baik kepada seorang perempuan. Aku menganggap semua perempuan itu menyebalkan dan berisik kecuali Kaa-san Ku. Aku merasa nyaman saat Aku bersamanya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya. Perempuan yang 5 ini yang telah merubahKu menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Yaa dia adalah Hinata. Tapi entah mengapa saat Aku bersamanya Aku merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang tinggi dari hatiKu. Jantung ini berdebar kencang saat melihat dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan. Apa yang saat ini Aku rasakan? Apakah ini cinta? Jika saja hal ini sampai di ketahui oleh si Baka Aniki pasti dia akan menertawakanKu.

end of Sasuke's pov

T

B

C

Untuk kekurangan fanfic ini mohon di review. Agar saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangannya. Review minna-san sangat berharga untuk fanfic ini. Jadi saya bisa minta review minna-san semua *bungkuk*


End file.
